Hoses are conduits that allow the transport of material from one location to another. The material may be in liquid or gas form. The material may also be solid particles that are mixed with a gas or liquid. For example, solid particles may be mixed with a liquid to produce a slurry that can be pumped through the hose. In another example, the solid particles are mixed with air. The mixture can be blown through the hose. The material, liquid, gas, or mixture enters the hose at one end, flows through the hose, and exits the hose at the material's final destination. The hose may also be used to transport energy. For example, a hydraulic braking system in a car may be used to transport brake fluid from the pump to the brake discs, thereby allowing the pump to transport energy to the brake pads.
The hose may need to be designed to prevent rupture or collapse. If a pump is located on the entrance end of the hose, the material is pushed into the hose and a positive pressure is produced on the walls of the hose as the pump pushes the material through the hose. If the pressure exerted on the wall of the hose by the material exceeds the strength of the walls, the hose will rupture and release the flow of material. If the pump is located on the exit end of the hose, the material is pulled through the hose and a negative pressure or vacuum is produced within the hose. The vacuum exerts an inward pressure on the walls of the hose. If the inward pressure exceeds the strength of the wall, the hose walls may collapse and prevent the flow of material.
To strengthen the walls of a hose, structural elements may be used in the walls of the hose. A helical coil may be used within the wall of the hose. An inner lay of material may be used on the inside of the hose to prevent contact between the coil and material transported within the hose. An outer layer may be used around the coil to protect the coil from the environment. The inner layer and outer layer may be fixed to the coil to increase the strength of the hose. The coil allows the hose to be flexible while increasing the strength of the walls of the hose.
However, many applications may still exceed the strengths of the walls of the hose. Based on the foregoing, it is apparent that there is a need for a hose and method to construct a hose that provide a flexible hose that can withstand higher positive and negative pressures.
It is important to note that the present invention is not intended to be limited to a system or method which must satisfy one or more of any stated objects or features of the invention. It is also important to note that the present invention is not limited to the preferred, exemplary, or primary embodiment(s) described herein. Modifications and substitutions by one of ordinary skill in the art are considered to be within the scope of the present invention, which is not to be limited except by the following claims.